kevin and dynasty if we could turn back time
by glee 123 Am
Summary: kevin the boy she loved and now she lost, but he isnt ready to let go ratings may go up taa
1. Chapter 1

As dynasty sat down everything was a blur ,he was dead, kevin was dead how she asked barry

'he attacked stevo'

'why'

'because he said that you ...werent worth anything'

dynasty just cried she just wanted kevin

that night she lied there wondering what she would be doing now if he was alive,he would be holding her and watching love actually or star wars but now she couldnt. School was tomrrow but she didnt know wether she could cope without the boy she loved, her geeky , chess champion boy she loved.

that night she went asleep wondering how she was gonna cope fir the rest of her life without kevin

THE NEXT DAY

she got up put her uniform on and her makeup she used a lot to cover her tierd and tear stanied face,she wore kevins hoodie it smelt like she got into school everyone was staring at her but imogen came up to her and told everyone to go away

'you ok?

'what do you think'

'sorry, come on we need to meet connor' said imogen draging dynasty out the door

'why'

'just come on'

As they were walking towards connors house dynasty had one headphone in and was playing 'moments', as she was walking up the steps she saw the face she never thought she would see again...

want a least one review and i will carry on ta Abby


	2. the next day

she saw kevin through the window she dropped everything and ran throught he door he was standing there black eye and bruised arms but she jumped into them as he held her she wrapped her legs around his waist and was crying into his shoulder after a couple of mintes of them doing that kevin put her down and sat her down

'why ,did you do it'?

'because steve-o hes dangerous and i didnt want him to put you in danger'

she slapped him

'uhh kevin i was so worried'

'i know and iam sorry i sh.. he was intrupted by dynasty lips on his

she smiled

he just hugged her

a couple of hours later kevin,dynasty,connor and imogen where sat watching a paranormal activity imogen was inbetween connors legs and had a bowl of popcorn in front of her and dynasty was leaning on kevins shoulder legs crossed with his arms around her stomach while she had her hands over his.

when the scary part came up dynasty buries her head in kevins neck and tugged her legs up to her chest with her clung around his neck

'kevinnnnn' she said

he just laughed

after anthore hour of dynasty holding on to kevin and imogen throwing the popcorn everywhere when the scary part came n the girls chose the film

while connor and kevin where in the kitchen getting more popcorn and drinks

'nice going with the scary film mate' kevin said

'well it may of worked for you but imogens hard to scare' connor said while smiling

when the walked back in the floor had pillows all over it the curtins closed and the lights out

'whoa, ermm what film' said a suprised connor

the girls looked at each other and smiled

'high school musical ... 1,2 AND 3'

connror kevin loooked at each other

'NO'

imogne walked upto connor and whisperd

'watch it and you might get a show of your own'

connor said 'give it a chance'

'no' kevin said

dynasty walked upto him swaying her hips and whisperd

'watch it and youll need to have a sickie in schol tomrrow she whiperd then dragged her finger down his chest

'ok' lets watch it

THE NEXT DAY

kevin woke up with dynasty in his arms her smiled he thought this time yesterday... well he didnt want to think about it

he stayd there looking at her he lent forward kissing her lips her felt them smile between them when he pulled away dynasty opend her blue eyes

'hey'

'morning'

he looked around he would have to pull a sickie today he remberd

'last night'

after the first high school musical 3 stared and they were up to a song about a tree he didnt know he looked at connor and imogen they werent there

'babe where are connor and imogen' he said

'they went home after you fell asleep in the first one' she said giggling

as they where wacthing it connor stared planting kisses on dynasty neck and about 30 mins later they where gasping for air

'that was ..ama..zing said dynasty

'yep'

'ready for round 2 said dynasty

'hell yeah' he said and kissed her

as he got up and went to get breakfest he sat there thinking about the brusies but the thoughts hurt then the brusies but he was intrupted by the knock on the door

sorry about any spelling mistakes 3 revies and i will update thans to anyone who reviewed ta Abby


	3. who is it , babe

as kevin went to answer the door he saw 2 booys standing there one had his hair parted like kevins except he had brown eyes he had ripped skinny jeans on,and a hoister polo and converse the boy next to him had the same colour hair but his was flicked up he wore navy skinny jeans,a white v neck and nike navy high tops

'can i help you'?kevin asked

'were looking for kevin chalk' said the one in the holister top

'hey babe who is it' asked dynasty coming to there door

'ermmm...i dont know' said kevin

the one in the white top put his hand out to dynasty

'dylan,dylan skelton' said the white toped one

he let go of her hand the other one took dynastys hand and kissed it

'blake his brother' said the other one

'dynasty snatched her hand back and stood behind kevin

'so is kevin in'? said dylan

'forget about kevin what about her' said blake

kevin grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him aganist the wall

'iam kevin and that is my girlfriend who i love'

'woah woah back off' said blake

'what do you want kevin said taking hold of dynastys hand

'well kevin ... were... your brothers' said dylan

'how ,who ,what' said a confused kevin

after they came inside they explained that there mum daisy had given them up to but she wrote them a letter and it had explained she had you and they wanted to come and find you

'so you just left and came here' siad dynasty

'no we came here with or foster family' said dylan

'how old are you' said kevin

'16'

'what school are you going to'

'waterloo road'

'great' mutterd kevin leaning back into the sofa

that night he just thought about them he had brothers i mean he had always wonderd but they had just shown up

'you ok babe' said dynasty

'ye ive got you so il be alright'

5 reviews il update by the way dylan is the one in the holister top and blake the other one ta abby

p.s. i love the story checkmate and love story


	4. youre what ?

the next morning as kevin woke up for a split second he forgot about yesterday, dylan and blake but he never forgot what happend when he was away

FLASHBACK

'so you where gonna take my girl' said a male voice

kevin couldnt see he was panicking

he felt a sharp pain in his arm

then he felt blood trickle down his arm...

'KEVIN' called dynasty

'ye' he said

'were gonna be late' she said

'ok, il catch you up need to get my bag' he replied

'k babe' she said walking out the door

as he went to the bathroom he slowly took off his hoodie and saw his arm he quickly grabbed a bandage and wrapped it round his arm he put his hoodie back on and ran out the door

he ran up to dynasty who was waiting by the lamppost

'i told yo to go on'? said kevin looking at her

'but i saw them and i wanted to walk in with you to support you' she said pointing to blake and dylan

kevin sighed

dynasty kissed his cheek and slid her hand in his

'come on il protect you' she said smiling

he just smiled back

as they walked into the gates he saw mr burne talking to them dylan gave him a weak smile but he just turned away as he got in through the doors he kissed dynasty goodbye and walked to the libray as he sat down he logged on and strted to type up his essay on the slave trade for miss mcfall he grabbed his ipod but on 'cigraettes and choclate milk' and typed it only took him and hour to do 4 pages as he clicked print he leaned back in the chair he got up to the printer as someone hit his arm

'awwwww watch it' he said

'sorry' said dylan

kevin looked up

'aww great you'

'you now you could give me and blake a chance'

'this family screwed up my life before this i was in and out of care not knowing where i was going next but now i have school,dynasty and my friends mum was good for one thing and that was giving me up but then you think she would of learned not to have more kids as she knew she couldnt even look after the ones she had' said kevin who gradulay ended up shouting

dylan just looked at him

'thats what i told blake'

they smiled

just then connor walked in with imogen

'hey' said connor

'wheres dyn' said imogne

'shes in drama' said kevin

'whos this said connor'

'ermmm this is my brother dylan'

'your what said mr byrne looking at all of them

hi sorry i havent updated in a while 6 reviews and i will up date thanks to everyone that reviwed so far sorry for mistakes longer next time promise taaa abby


	5. scarlet blood

kevin and dylan looked at each other, it wasnt a secret but it also something that he wanted spreading around the school and something barry to blackmail him with, he was starting to like dylan he wasnt sure about blake

'is dylan youre brother? said a shocked mr byrne

'errrrrrrrr well its complicated' said dylan shaking his head at his answer

'well you can explain it in my office' said mr byrne opening the door to the hall

kevin told connor and imogen not to tell dynasty where hed gone

as he sat there after explaning what the situation was to mr byrne he looked at them

'well... i dont know what to say but let me tell you one thing i didnt speak to my dad for years and i regret that and really you two havent done anything wrong' said mr byrne looking at the 2 teenagers

'3' said dylan

'3 of us" he said

just as mr byrne was about to speak kevin felt his shirt danpan he looked down as he saw the scarlet blood leak trhough his shirt he made and excuse and ran out off the office, as he got to the toliets he locked himself in the cublicle and pulled up his sleeve as he grabbed tissues he heard his name being called he knew it was dylan as he was about o shout back his eyelids flutterd and he fell down against the wall..

the last thing he saw whs dylans face looking at him as he grabbed his hand and gave hima weak smile kevin lost conuicsness

sorry havent updated in ages thanks to people who have reviewd taaa Abby next one will be long promise


	6. nice room, kev'

'kevin kevin' i was hitting his face lightly as he lay there unconiuoss

his eyes stared to flutter open

'dylan... what happend'

'you collapsed whats wrong with you'

kevin sighed

'you cant tell anyone?

i nodded

'well when dynasty thought i was dead i was kidnapped by stevo her ex he hates me he put me in a basement and left me there but i manged to escape but he cut all of my arm and now it wont stop bledding

i gasped at his arm it was DEEP

'what else happend i can tell you do the same thing as blake when he lies'

'well...

he was intrupted by mr byrne

'whats going on'

'errrrr i didnt feel well sir and i didnt want to be sick in the school so i ran here,sorry'

'ok but go home we cant risk you getting the whole school sick, dylan you go with him'

i nodded

when they got kevin hoped that Dylan had forgot about the accdient as he was now calling it but Dylan hadnt but he had enough out of kevin for one told Kevin about his life how he had a girlfriend back home, eliza he showed Kevin a photo of her she had blonde hair with the end curled and had blue eyes and was pretty, Dylan told him that she might be moving up here in a couple of months, a couple of hours later dynasty came round

'come on get changed'

'why' said a cofused kevin

'cause everyones going out'

'whos everyone? said a still confused kevin

'connor,imogen,kacey so come on'

'can Dylan come'

'ye ok'

'dylan meet us at our flat in an hour' said dynasty

As dylan left the room Dynasty kissed Kevin

'what was that for'

i havent seen you all day

'sorry, you look gorgeous' said kevin

dynasty was wearing denimn shorts with a blue tank top and silver sandals with little make up on and her hair down

dynasty looked down as she blushed

' k go away know i have to get changed' said kevin smiling

'k ,il wait down staris' sai dynasty walking off

as Kevin took hs shirt off dynasty walked back in

'hey i forg..' she stopped and looked at Kevins body he had a six pack and wore a tag and had two moles just by his shoulder

'wow' she said smiling but then she looked at his face

'kev, babe whats wrong' then she saw his arm

'nice room kev' said stev o

dynasty gulped...

sorry i havent updated for ages but 3 reviews and i will carry on thanks to everyone who has commented ta


	7. blood

'what arer you doing here' said kevin

dynasty jusst stood there

she was shaking,she looked at kevin he looked at her

'what do you want, stevo' said kevin while slowly walked towards dynasty

'well you owe me dont you kev' he chuckled

dynasty gulped she phiscally felt sick looking at him

dynasty gripped kevins hand as she watched steveo walk further towards them

'bye kev' said stevo walking towards the door he pulled out a gun and shot the floor 10 times so now the whole floor was caving in

'KEVIN' dynasty shouted as the floor began to creek she grabbed his shouleders as she felt the floor break

Dynasty woke up to find herself under a pile of concrete she tried to move but she was stuck

'DYNASTY' she heard a voice it sounded like barrys

'im here' she said between coughing

barry ran over and skided down as he saw dynastys hand he tried to move the concrete but it was stuck he could only move it so he could see her face

'wh...ere..s. ... 'she splutterd out

Barry looked at her she had cuts alla round her face and was still pretty he grabbed her hand and looked at the floor

'dyn..' just then she started coughing blood

'b...a...rr..y' dynasty splutterd

'its ok dyn' he said trying to calm her down

'HELP' he shouted

just then the ambulance came in and started to crowd round her and pushed barry away as he listend her heard one of them say

'no heart rate shock'

barry walked out everything was in slow motion he went outside and sat on the step everyone was asking him what was going on he just ignored them he didnt want dynasty to die and he knew everyone couldnt survive without her mum,kacey,himself,imogen,connor,kevin,even maggie

'son your gonna have to move out of the way said an parmedic Barry stood up as he moved out of the way a black body bag was carried out

he broke down


	8. go find him

'no no no no dynasty no not dyn' barry said shaking his head he ran over to the body bag and pulled it open but he didnt see dynasty he saw mr clarkson

he breathed he ran back in the house and saw dynasty being taken outside by the paremedics

'barry wheres kevin'

'i dont know,lets just get you the hospital first' he said as he walked out with her

as they got to the hospital barry saw dynasty get taken into recuss he tried to get in but they told him he would have to wait out here or leave so he sat sat for what flet like days,weeks,years but it had only been 2 hours then a nurse came out

'you can come in' she said holding the door open

dynasty was on the bed with her face pale and had a drip in her hand and a bandage on her head

'dyn' he said softly

'no barry go and find kevin iam fine, no arguments'

he nodded as he knew she wouldnt back down

As he walked back out he went up to the recipoinst and asked them and they showed him to kevin

As he walked in kevin shot up 'whaeres dynasty'

'shes fine, she wanted me to come and find you'

'come on il take you to her' barry said

he grabbed a wheelchair and helped kevin into it as he pushed it down the hallway kevin shouted 'DYLAN DYLAN'

'what whats wrong'

'dylans my brother'

barry looked up and saw him being taken into theater with a trail of blood left in his path

hi 4 reviews and i will update ta


End file.
